Nightmares
by ZombieBunny801
Summary: He can't sleep, the nightmare haunts his dreams.


A sigh escaped between parted lips as violet eyes bore into his own reflection, pink fingers tugging and pushing away at tacky sections of hair, giving it a more relaxed style and not in its usual up do.

The Prince sat at his small vanity in the corner of his unnecessarily large bedroom, currently fixing himself for a well earned slumber. Though he may have been tired to the point of collapsing, he knew that this night, once again, was going to be a restless one.

A certain vampire hasn't left Gumball's candied mind as of one week today, for he hasn't seen him for such a time. Motive? He wish he knew. But no, the Vampire King has seemed to have vanished into thin air; and the prince has yet to stop fretting.

On the other hand, this isn't the first time that crazy half demon has suddenly disappeared without a trace, then popping back up out of nowhere; never a peep about his whereabouts nor his incentive. It's like it never happened.  
Yet, being used to this behavior by now, Gumball just can't help himself but to worry.  
It was extremely tiresome.

Turning his face side to side, Gumball studied his features, making sure his lush, gummy skin still looked intact. delicate fingers swiped across his cheekbone, feeling the velvet smooth texture.  
Perfect. As always.

With everything in check, the pink male stood up from the candy cushioned stool, moving to undo his magenta silk robe, but a tap on his balcony doors gave halt to all movement, including his breathing.  
Marshall. It had to be.

A sudden burst of energy swept through his frame as he moved swiftly towards his balcony doors. The gummy prince practically tore his purple drapes off the hinge, but didn't care. He unlocked the sugar glass doors and pushed them open, a gust of warm summer wind caressing pink skin as his wide, violet eyes took in the sight before him.

He knew it was Marshall Lee, he could tell by the recognizable clothing, but the hood of his sweater blocked all features. It was a surprise, but not surprising enough.

"Marshall.."

A voice like silk spoke just above the calm hum of the wind, causing the dusky figure to twitch in the slightest. The vampire couldn't speak, couldn't move. He was petrified of falling to pieces where he stood.

Gumball blinked, his brows furrowing in concern. His bare feet stepped onto the hard candy floor of the balcony, tugging his robe tighter around his bubblegum frame.

"Marshall Lee, are you okay..?"  
His voice louder now, but he didn't get a reaction.  
This worried him.

The Prince now stood before the other, staring, meeting two red eyes among the dark shadow emitted from the hoodie. Feather-like hands drew close, moving the hood back, revealing a sight he hasn't seen in a week. It made his heart beat firmly against his rib cage.

It was enough to make his being melt, yet he wanted to cry and shout. He held his composure though, the distressing aura around them constricting his mind compared to his ever screaming heart.

A single word has yet to be exchanged between the two; but, to Gumball, it didn't matter. Marshall was here in the flesh, right in front of him. As long as his eyes didn't deceive him, then he didn't care.

A pair of bubblegum arms abruptly reached out, locking themselves together around the night walker's neck, forcing them into a bone crushing embrace.  
He was close to tears, honestly. But he had to remain strong. He always had to be strong.

"Please, say something!" The candy royal pleaded, desperate for a reaction at this point.  
He held on tighter, not even a shift in body movement could be felt.

"I.."

It was faint, but he had finally heard his voice.  
Gumball loosened his hold, his arms slowly unlocking themselves from around the demonic royal's thin neck, and instead resting his hands upon sweater clad shoulders.  
Violet orbs once again looked up, but those familiar eyes were cast aside. Though it may have been indirect, he could see deep emotion that was anything apart from genuine.

"..I-I..."

It was hard, but the pink male waited patiently. Under his fingertips, he could feel slight trembles. His worry was growing. What had disturbed his lover to such an extent?

Instead of words, a sigh came past sharply defined lips, indicating Marshall's frustration.  
His body slackened if only a smidgen and he closed his scarlet eyes, becoming tired of his own unconscious game.  
"I..had that..n-nightmare..again..."

The words that were finally uttered broke the tension in half, lifting some kind of weight off the candy prince's shoulders. He thought it was much worse; it could have been much worse, but that doesn't put an end to his concern.

"Oh, baby.." Gumball whispered, his features appearing sympathetic, though the king never met his eyes.  
Hands as gentle as the current breeze cupped the others chilled cheeks, guiding the night walker's stare to his own.

He tried, Glob knows he did, but he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Under that rough, tough exterior, Marshall was a broken man; and only a very selective few knew who he truly was behind closed doors.

The small, but sightly tears trailed down his pale, thin cheeks, only stopping when the salty substance hit the flesh of the candy prince's hands, which wiped them away.

"Come on," Gumball spoke in a gentle tone, much like a mother who would comfort their child during such a time. "I'll keep you safe." A smile, as warm as the sun itself graced upon flawless features as he lead his demonic lover inside his dimly lit bedroom.

Once inside, Marshall instantly went towards the large, marshmallow bed that was sitting in the middle of the room. He pushed passed the sheer canopy and plopped down at the edge, sighing to himself as he slouched, his distress still fully weighing on him.

At the other end of the room, the prince sighed as well, he locked up his balcony doors and pulled the drapes tightly together, being careful as to not bring any light in for when dawn came.  
He looked back at the vampire king, his eyes lidded as he calmly strolled over; Marshall looked up once he caught the movement in his peripheral vision.

The only light that illuminated the royal bedchambers was a lone lamp that was sat upon the bedside table, which also held a novel, and a pair of round reading glasses.  
Marshall's eyes gave it no justice though. The beautiful shade of red practically radiating against the current dullness, much like a cat engulfed in darkness and the only thing you could make out were two glowing orbs.  
It was hypnotizing.

The silence was broken by a breathy hum as the pink male combed his fingers through thick, messy tresses of black hair. The musician softly closed his eyes, fully appreciating the attention he was receiving.  
Having his head rubbed always relaxed and helped ease his troubled mind, the ministration has yet to fail, even after a thousand years.

The sudden feeling of a chill going up his leg made him gasp softly, the warmth of summer giving an extra bite to the vampire's cool flesh, creating goosebumps upon his gummy skin.  
The Prince felt the others hands move up against his body, going from his thighs and ending at his waist, where they tightened and wrapped around. Marshall gently pulled the candy royal closer, moving him until he was standing flush between his legs, where he hugged Gumball's midsection tightly, nuzzling his face against a soft abdomen.

A faint huff could only be heard from above, but he never caught the small smile that endowed itself upon pink features. He caught the gist though, as those delicate, gummy fingers continued to move ever so softly against his scalp, pushing his hair back. It's like he went to heaven.

"You smell nice." It was muttered and a bit sudden, but that was the first, real thing Marshall has said all night; and it made Gumball blush a sweet, cherry red.

Pink hands slowly came to a stop, having stead to hold the demonic royal close, Whom, of which, obliged with eagerness.  
The vampire gave a loving sigh as he nestled more against his lover's middle, feeling safe in the firm embrace. Gumball's body heat provided a perfect contrast to Marshall's own chilled temperature, giving a pleasant feeling of comfort. He pressed his bony fingers firmly against clothed candy flesh, the bubblegum of his frame creating a soft, smooth texture. The undead king couldn't get enough.

"I've missed you." Gumball spoke against fine, inky locks; silently inhaling his lover's familiar scent. It gave him comfort.

No answer was given though, but the prince could feel himself being pulled downwards in its stead. He opened his eyes and let the other handle his body until he was secured on the vampires lap, still being held tight. It was as if he was afraid to let go.

"Marshall Lee.."

The low call of his name made him open his eyes. The demonic royal lifted his head from the comforts of the pink males' chest, locking eyes with the ones above.  
Ever so gently, Gumball traced his fingers along the musicians' angled jaw, the ghostly touches giving him goosebumps. The prince moved closer, resting his forehead against the others, the tips of their noses touched and their lips only centimeters apart.

"Please speak to me.." The candy prince whispered his plea, the scent of his spearmint toothpaste upon his sugary breath was strong against the others' sensitive nostrils.

With a small tilt of his head, Marshall pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss, sighing through his nose as if in relief. He could taste the scent off his lover's mouth, the flavor reminded him of that green gum he would buy every now and then from the kingdom.  
Is gum considered candy?

It was soft, yet sudden; though, as soon as it happened, it ended.  
Their lip-lock slowly broke apart, so gentle, you couldn't hear a sound. Gumball kept his eyes closed, sighing with longing.  
He felt a soft nuzzling against his neck, Marshall's messy hair tickling his flesh. The prince wove his pink fingers through the thick locks, and he could have swore that he heard a faint purr coming from the demonic musician.  
It was cute.

"I'm so tired, Bubba.." Marshall mumbled in a breathy voice then kissed the warm flesh of the candy royal's sweet neck, sighing.

It was unnoticed, but a soft smile graced the prince's lips, finding the mutual feeling laughable. That, or he was tired to the point of hysterics. Either way, he couldn't wait to finally get a full nights rest.

The pair readied themselves for the long awaited slumber, stripping down and preparing the bed. It was obvious to the both of them that they've hardly slept, but didn't question it. There was no need.  
Within minutes they were in bed, a thin silk sheet covering the pink male while the other lied atop. The two seemed to be in bliss as they slept their dreamless slumber. It was quite hard to snuggle when Marshall tends to levitate, but it was okay, it's enough just having him there.

The night seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye, but neither stirred. Gumball refused for any light to shine in his room so it seemed as if morning never came. He sometimes wished it never did, but he would miss the sun all too much.  
When it was time for the scheduled wake up, Butterscoth Butler did her normal morning routine, except for one. All it took was one peek into the royal bed chambers for her to turn away with a smile on her face and begin rescheduling his highness's agenda. She'll let them sleep for now.

Fin~


End file.
